


Love's Landscape

by Agilo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love Confessions, Makeup Sex, Past Child Abuse, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Sex, Whump, erwin has a dirty mouth, many brain wrinkles were lost writing this, no beta we die like men, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agilo/pseuds/Agilo
Summary: Erwin's hand lifts closer to her and Agatha halts, but gentle fingers come to her face and tuck away her loose hair behind her ear. Erwin's palm presses softly against her cheek as the man leans closer in from above her and she adores those blue eyes so up close."Tell me what more you like about me."
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Love's Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> when i started writing this i though this was barely gonna skim the 3k mark, but i appear to have trippled my estimate, and honestly my ass couldn't be prouder of this 10k self-indulgance, now the longest fic i have, nice (also check the tags babes, im in a good mood rn but this story may have some not so good element you dislike!)
> 
> though when i started writing this, i just barely had started watching aot (do not look at me like that– i didnt have time earlier i swear) and my dumbass presumed there arent ppl under 18 in the regiments– i was wrong, so for the sake of the plot to work you just gotta assume allowing teens into military organizations isnt a thing
> 
> also big thanks to [aksbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksbe) for unrelentingly fueling my simpery for erwin and making it 10x more fun for me, enjoy >:D

It's probably her height and lesson she's learned whenever her father was in a drunken stupor, that no-one questions Agatha too much when she joins the training corps well before the needed age of eighteen.

The back-breaking military training is the hardest part of it at the start. But as the months passed by and she had yet to be sent away for any sort of incompetence, it became easier as she learned not to stand out in front of the instructors and simply cite the lines they only wished to hear.

Her graduating as one at the top of her class was all Agatha had aimed for, and throughout the celebration with her friends, she was beaming with unabashed pride.

The military police _should have_ suited her well - the safety and comfort behind wall Sina always been glorious and beckoning.

But in the small time her class had yet to make the decision of which regiment to join, simply through conversation did the topic of age - and the need to confirm it amongst many things - come up when talking about the military police. Barely fourteen, she knew there's no way to make that cut.

It's almost enough to make Agatha lose heart in despair. Laying in bed at night all she wants to do is kick and scream about how unfair it all is. She had already proven herself as one of the best, the idea of her one pride being taken away wrecks her.

She does in the end pick herself as she always has done. Oon the day the decision must be made, with nails digging crescent moons into her palms and a trembling jaw, her feet tap along in rhythm with the many people around her heading to hear the speech meant to convince at least some graduates into joining the survey corps.

Standing there in the moment before the speech, her jaw tightens in close-sighted frustration to know that after this ends, she'd have to go join the garrison, not the military police - all only because the former doesn't desire such precise paperwork with how many people comprise it already.

 _'That's okay,'_ she hopes to convince herself even if it feels as though she's giving up on all the effort she's made. _'The garrison is still better than running back home,'_ which is true, but something still aches in her chest.

"–the world may throw many frustrating hardships in your face, in the face of all humanity, but it's each individual's job to not let that frustration overtake you. Every one of you standing here today has already undergone brutal training, and each of you here has overcome it. A part of what the scout corps do is that it demands you to face this frustration again and again, but the ones that do so each time and prove themselves capable - they flourish."

Even before her head can have the time to wrap around the thoughtfully crafted words (and sink her talons and claws into them, to make them become lines she would live by), her eyes are searching out the owner of that voice between loose brown strands of her hair and the people in front of her obstructing her view.

Craning her neck up is enough to catch a glimpse and then immediately all there's left to do is to stare more and more, at the man continuing his speech. It's far too dim in the light of so few torches, but the commander of the survey corps demands attention just from first glance. Demands to be looked upon and listened to, which is a too easy demand not to surrender to.

And then sounds the part where everyone has to decide whether to leave and join the other two regiments, or stay here and join the survey corps.

Her feet are stuck to the ground even as people bump into her shoulders in passing, though her trembling legs remind her _exactly_ what she is signing herself up for if she doesn't leave now. But between the words the commander has spoken so eloquently and her own despairing look on the garrison regiment, she can't will herself to think this over.

And she doesn't want _to_. Not when the last of the people who had stood in front of her had turned and left, and for once she personally meets those chilling blue eyes.

The commander's gaze doesn't linger long, but even as it wanders to the other, albeit very few people left standing in the field, she keeps her focus on the man dutifully until he speaks again.

"You who stayed, you are now one of us. Let me welcome you to the scout regiment. This is a genuine salute, soldiers. Together we give our hearts!"

She salutes, wills her heart to slow and her cheeks to cool, but her lips are still pulled up in a genuine smile at his words. Gratitude swells in her as she looks at Erwin again, taking him in a bit more slowly this time she finds respect among her emotions and lets it hold her steady.

She'll prove herself once again now that it feels like the commander has given her a chance and she'll do her best to please Erwin in all the ways she knows how to.

\--

_Good morning. Good day. Good evening. Goodnight._

Many polite greetings soon become a part of Agatha's daily dictionary as she goes around the scout's headquarters for her training and assigned duties, greeting almost everyone on the way to where she's heading next.

She makes a few friends that way when she runs into the same people enough times, often getting invited to hang out with them when free time rolls around.

She does still continue being polite to the people that she's yet to know so well.

"Good evening," her hands are currently clasped around a mop when she hears footsteps passing her in the hallway, and she chimes the greeting without looking up from her work.

"Good evening." A pause comes and the footsteps halt, "You're Agatha Fielding, am I right?"

Agatha spins around at her name and being spoken to, saluting immediately after as she notices she's greeted by commander Erwin himself.

"Yes, sir!"

There's a moment where Erwin looks thoughtful but it passes with a soft hum, "Come walk with me for a bit."

Agatha relaxes when Erwin dismisses her salute and she slates the mop against a wall before following Erwin down the hall as requested.

"Sir, I'm a bit surprised you know my name," she dares to wonder aloud when the commander doesn't immediately broach a topic as she hurries after him.

Erwin doesn't seem to mind as he looks at her, "Well, I _have_ heard your _'good morning's'_ enough times that I ended up connecting your face with your name quite naturally."

"But that's just good manners… sir." Though Agatha admits the answer more than strokes her ego at being remembered for something so mundane.

"Good manners can get you places," Erwin says as they walk through a door and into a sort of miniature garden, harsh wind immediately ruffling through Erwin's hair. The sky has already illuminated all surroundings in an orange glow of the setting sun, the temperature almost quite sultry if not for the wind.

"For example, it got me to look over what your file has, although there isn't much to it." Perching himself against a marble ledge, Erwin's eyes slide over her.

Having trailed closely behind her commander, Agatha stops trying to fix her hair and carefully perches herself next to him. Crossing her arms, her lips move to comment on that but Erwin does so faster.

"Though I'm pleasantly surprised to see that you've graduated at the top of your class. But I have to wonder, what's your reason for _not_ joining the military police?"

"I…" She grips tight into the fabric of her coat, her words fail her when all she wonders is if he _knows_ \- would the scouts throw her out then? When in her peripheral vision she sees Erwin cross his arms, her knuckles turn white where her jacket bunches up in her hold.

A gentle hand presses against her back, broad enough to cover her small width and effortlessly turn her a little toward him, "Hey, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

There's the most genuine smile on Erwin's lips, barely visible with how little the sides of the commander's lips are tucked up. But as Agatha gazes up at him from below and catches Erwin's softened gaze, it's enough to warm her against the chilly breeze.

"I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable," his hand begins to slip away but Agatha hurries to reach for his arm before that happens.

She knows how bad she must have looked in those few moments, especially when Erwin's question really was simple curiosity. 

She squeezes his arm gently, "No, it's fine, you could never make me feel like that.. a-actually I feel quite the opposite."

"I _like_ that you care enough to have asked me in the first place. That I even got to talk to you. I can't.. tell you why I didn't join the military police, but I can tell you that I joined the scout regiment because I liked your speech and the way you lead over your soldiers. I liked your honesty. I _like_ it all, a lot, and I–" her hands freeze in caressing Erwin's arm, she bites her lip and shudders out a huff, "I kind of like you."

She cannot bear meeting Erwin's gaze and keeps her focus on his arm, almost big enough in her hold for her hands not to touch together. The wind howls and blows her hair in her face again but she doesn't move to brush it away and break the silence.

Erwin's hand lifts closer to her and Agatha halts, but gentle fingers come to her face and tuck away her loose hair behind her ear. Erwin's palm presses softly against her cheek as the man leans closer in from above her and she adores those blue eyes so up close.

"Tell me what more you like about me."

\--

_"It's ridiculous how quickly they announced the next scouting mission, they could've at least given us a notice a month prior than, compared to like, well_ just now _."_

Agatha's cross-legged on a chair and polishing her blades in one of the common rooms when the conversation reaches her. The next mission beyond the walls had been announced quite a while back actually, though the time had passed both too quickly and too slowly, and the scouts were to depart tomorrow. The anxiousness most people were feeling had built up enough over time that now it was almost palpable.

_"–that's still lucky, I got situated in the outer rim of that formation. Honestly, I heard that's where the most deaths happen…"_

She listens only because no-one else is in the room with her and she's stopped working on her blades now that she can see her own face in the reflective metal. She catches her tired gaze in it and breathes out a nervous sigh as she sheathes the blades back into their place at her hips.

The tone of the two men conversing had changed to a whisper and the topic to be more gossip than anything important, though as Agatha brings her eyes up to watch them, it's clear that they're even more wound up than she is.

 _"The formation is just weird like that, you gotta live with that fact around here. Erwin's still the one in charge, and as much respect the man gets, sometimes it feels like the head on his shoulders can never bring good decisions…_ What are you staring for?"

She snaps her tired gaze away from the men and stands up to make for a quick leave, having read on the faces she doesn't know that her company is no longer welcome here, "No reason, don't mind me."

"It's fine if you're nervous," the taller of the two cuts in her path and his voice is nothing but mocking, "Let me guess, you also got situated someplace deadly in the formation? Thought you'd make it to the top but now you lucked out? Too bad, just work on accepting that death awaits on the front lines."

"...Speak for yourself." She sighs and eyes the doorway once more, again being reminded that she really should be preparing for tomorrow, that there's never really going _to be_ enough time to prepare for doing such a thing as going outside the walls, and yet she's still managing to waste time, " _I_ don't plan on dying anytime soon, but you can go and do that anytime. It's not like you have any talent to lose anyway."

Yet as she tries slipping past the man this time, she's stopped as the man draws out both his blades and points them at her, "You wanna bet on that?"

Her hands go stiff at her sides for a moment as she takes in how close and sharp the blades really are, the man looking like he really means what he said even if it is probably just the tension before tomorrow's mission speaking.

It shakes her a bit to be threatened again after such a long time, it nearly digs up some memories but her hand brushes against her own blades at her sides before that happens and she remembers that she carries weapons now too. Her fingers curl over the handle as she keeps her eyes trained on the man, taking a slow breath–

"You shouldn't be pointing those blades at people, soldier."

Their gazes snap away from each other to where Erwin stands in the doorframe, visibly irritated with his arms crossed as he watches the man with his weapons out. Agatha quickly lets go of her blade, with it still tucked away in its sheath it doesn't pull any attention to her at all.

"Wait for tomorrow where you can put them to good use outside the walls, but for tonight.." Erwin continues as he stares down the man and his weapons, his attention briefly turning to Agatha and he beckons her over with a quick gesture, to which she complies, sliding past the man and situating herself behind Erwin with some relief. 

"Unequip those blades and go finish your duties without them. Are we clear?" Erwin finishes penalizing the man, earning an unenthusiastic ' _Got it_ ' back and it marks the end of the encounter. Erwin turns to leave and with a rough hand on her hip, he guides Agatha out with him.

Agatha trails next to him in silence, though her heart beats almost too loudly. She hasn't gotten to see Erwin in a while, so it's heavenly to be pressed close to him with his rough hand that is almost big enough to hold her entire side. When Erwin pulls her into a quiet hallway and pins her to the wall, it's all the better.

Instinctively she searches for his lips and her hands settle on his broad shoulders when Erwin kisses her with vigor and runs his hand into her hair to hold her in the kiss. She itches and presses against Erwin until she's as flush against him as she can get and marvels in his body heat.

Erwin's other hand slides over and under her ass and then in an effortless motion lifts her up to his eye level and presses her body fully flush against him and the wall. When their lips split, they do so with a quiet pop before Erwin's forehead comes to gently rest against hers as each slowly inhales between huffed breaths.

Agatha's heart still thrums a restless beat even as she gazes in the gentleness those half-lidded eyes possess only for her and she's happy to see them so close. She smiles at the loving sight but her breath still shudders.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Erwin's inquiry holds no mocking tone, rather an understanding from his own experience.

She sucks in a sharp breath, quickly mulling over all the feelings she's had in the days when the next scouting mission was announced but finds it too grim to talk about when she's back in Erwin's arms after such a long time where she couldn't get to see him.

"I'm just excited to see you," she kisses him again, open-mouthed and slow as she tightens her grip on his shoulders and presses her chest up against him provocatively.

Erwin's hold tightens in her hair and he yanks her back just a millimeter, looks her over with icy eyes before pushing their lips back together just as hotly. Agatha grinds against his crotch, earning her a rough squeeze on her thigh with the arm Erwin's holding her up before he moves to grip her ass and lets her down from the hold.

She's spun around and pressed up with her chest to the wall the second she's standing on her own. Erwin's hands already tight on her hip bones as he grinds his crotch against the soft plump of her ass. His hand snakes around to her front and travels down between her legs, fingers ghosting over her white jeans before pressing up tightly against the fabric and massaging over her clothed clit there.

Her hands try to find some sort of perch to grip onto the wall as Erwin's skilled fingers curl up against her and she keens into the wall.

"Good, you're so _good,_ " Erwin whispers at the obscene sound with his mouth buried in the crook of her neck, tantalizingly pulling his hand back to grip at her inner thigh, slowly humping his hardening cock against her plum cheeks.

"Such a pretty little ass." Agatha whines and bites her lower lip, flushing red when his words alone make her clit throb. Her thighs tremble and try squishing around his hand, just _a bit_ too low for her to rock against and satiate the need to be touched again.

When Erwin's hand moves next it's to try and fiddle open the two belts from her ODM gear wrapped around each of her thighs. A task proving difficult to do with one hand and once Erwin gets the first buckle on one of her legs to open, he's impatient with the second one and as it also slips undone, the metal box in which her blades are sheathed in bangs loudly across the hallway's floor.

There's a moment of stillness where both ponder if to retrieve the box or hastily continue in pleasing each other bodies, but as footsteps quickly echo down the hallway and grow louder, the choice is made in their place.

When the curious face of a soldier Agatha doesn't even come close to recognizing peeks around the corner, Erwin already has figured out a believable story at their questioning glance as he fastens back the belts on her legs, "I was showing this soldier the correct way to fasten all the belts, so they don't come loose tomorrow."

The curious soldier seems accepting of that as fact, though the next thing they do is rattle off how for this same fact Erwin could be a good help in the armory. And before Agatha gets to speak to Erwin again, her man is swiftly guided away to where more work awaits him.

Sighing, she picks back up the offending box sheath for her blades and attaches it back to her side. Still, in the dimness of the hallway, her hands ghost over where Erwin's hot touch lingers like an imprint on her skin before she makes to retreat to the privacy of her room and... unwind a little, before tomorrow's scouting mission starts.

\--

Her legs are tired from spending more than a day on horseback. Although she is relieved to be among the scouts passing back behind the safety of the walls, she's just about nauseous from the trot of her horse and the slimy feeling of titan blood having been splattered on her, even if it had evaporated long ago.

Even after passing through crowds of people watching as the scouts return and later getting off of her horse in the stables, all she wishes to do is fall in her bed and sleep, even if the sun is still up in the noon sky. But then she remembers Erwin's words and forgets how tired she really feels and makes her way to his office.

_Retreat. The signal fire for retreating is a glorious sight and although it may not mark the end of their troubles as she and the rest of the scouts are still outside the usual protection of the walls, it feels like she's done it. She's survived and heading home._

_Not long after she can step off of her horse as the scouts regroup. They're still outside the walls, but as she is passed some water from the supply carts, she calms a bit more._

_Her heart clenches tight again when she sees all the dead bodies. It seems like a lot - though this is her first mission and she cannot compare if this number is above or below the usual losses, and seeing any more than one dead person at a time no matter what would feel like_ a lot _._

_She does step closer, not a lot, and a bit fearfully at the thought of finding a dear friend amongst the deceased, so she rather zones out than checks under the sheets covering the dead._

_A soft brushing against her shoulder brings Agatha back from her thoughts. And looking up to find Erwin standing next to her, with a gaze that only speaks of relief as he looks at her, well, it makes her almost lightheaded from relief to simply still be standing._

_"Come by my office when we're back," Erwin's arm wraps tightly around her frame, squeezing her close for a moment as he whispers to her before his arm slides away and he moves on with his duties as the commander._

Agatha runs her hand through her hair once more before she brings it to knock on the door leading to Erwin's office, stepping in moments later when a soft _'Come in,'_ is heard from within.

Her eyes scan the room even before she properly closes the door behind her. Looking over the shelves lined against the walls filled to the brim with books and loose papers, then over to the desk onto which rest even more papers and important-looking documents. What must be Erwin's ODM gear sits neatly atop a low shelf.

It all feels lived in and warm, and very much appropriate to how she'd imagined Erwin's office to look. Even the scent of the room has an imprint of _Erwin_ , a pleasant musky odor she's breathed in before when Erwin's held her close.

The man himself sits behind the wooden desk when Agatha enters and his gaze immediately pulls away from the papers in front of him to look at her, moments later having already made his way over to wrap his arms around Agatha and pull her body in tight for a kiss.

"You're alive," the relief slips from Erwin's lips as he wraps his hands around her waist and leans closer to her with each kiss between them.

"Yeah," she murmurs back, the only thing she can think to respond with, her hands pulling Erwin down closer to her by his shoulders and it feels as though their bodies are swaying together to an unheard melody.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Erwin exclaims with so much vigor it's almost boyish, especially when he lifts her in the air as he does so and sets her down on his table before continuing to make out.

It doesn't take long for the soft kisses and touches to turn into more wet and demanding ones. A bit more _need_ is put into the way Agatha runs her hands up and down Erwin's sides and presses up against him, a little bit more urgency jostled into Erwin's hands as he squeezes her inner thighs and explores her chest.

This time they shouldn't get interrupted, they're in the privacy of Erwin's office after all. With that thought in mind, Agatha grips Erwin's shirt collar and leans back until she's spread like a feast on the table, Erwin hovering above her as she still grips his collar.

"Come _on_ ," she pleads hotly when Erwin's hands hesitate at her sides. She knows that she must be looking like a hot mess right now, aware of how her shirt clings tightly to her delicate curves and her pants have slipped low on her hips. Dragging her leg up between Erwin's legs she feels how hard she's made him in his pants. _'So why,'_ she thinks, pondering if she has lost her charms and the worth she has been told only her body possesses, " _Why_ are you hesitating?"

 _'Why_ am _I hesitating_ ,' Erwin ponders the same thing in quick succession, for he hasn't seen a sight like Agatha splayed before him in so long that his cock throbs harshly in his pants as he looks her over once more and his body urges him to finally make love to the woman in need under him. But it feels like jumping the gun, his forearms pressing into the table on both sides of her head, he realizes, "You're so _tiny_."

There could be a better word for Agatha, Erwin realizes moments later when her face dusts with a blush all the way up to her ears, because she doesn't lack in height and probably is but a few inches from his own stature. But her width is half of Erwin's. And as if almost to confirm this in his mind, he wraps both his hands around her waist and his fingers easily touch.

"A-and, so what?" Agatha's face is still a smoldering red, though her expression turns from embarrassed to determined, "Don't undervalue how much I can take. What w-woman of yours would I be if I couldn't please you?" She twists in his hold but Erwin easily keeps her tucked between his fingers.

"The thought of you not being able to walk because of me does not sound pleas– _ngh_ ," he exhales sharply as Agatha slides her legs teasingly slowly against his clothed erection, reminding him of what they were up to mere moments ago.

She's luring him in with her body and it pleads to be touched, and in a moment of thought, he decides on.. _something_.

Agatha's giving Erwin a grin full of hubris when his hands close tighter around her waist and she squeaks when he lifts her off the table with embarrassing ease. When Erwin sits back in his chair and pulls Agatha against him into his lap, she feels as though she's won as she straddles Erwin and buries her hands in his golden locks before leaning up and kissing him.

By the time Erwin pulls away from her lips, her brown jacket is lying on the floor and Erwin's hands have slipped under her shirt to unclip her strapless bra, tossing it aside too. His breath is hot when he whispers in her ear, "You'd do anything to please me?"

"Mhmm–yes! Yeah," she hums and then uses her words when Erwin's hand squeezes her side roughly, her hips grind against his erection to show just how eager she is at the thought of pleasing him.

She can feel him smile against her ear before he pecks at her lips softly and bites on her lower lip for a moment. "Put your hands behind your head," it's a gentle command and Erwin whispers it. But a command nonetheless as she sees expectation in his eyes.

She doesn't question him as she lifts her arms and locks her fingers together behind her head

Her shirt rides up a bit with the movement but it hardly matters as Erwin impatiently tucks it over her chest before leaning down and burying his face between the soft plump of her breasts, hurrying to press open-mouthed kisses and bites all over.

It's enough to make her shiver and gasp when his feather-light touches tease over her skin and his teeth graze against her nubs ever so occasionally but glide away without truly handing her the pleasure.

She's frustrated just to keep her hands behind her and it proves hard to chase Erwin's nimble fingers and evasive mouth only with her body. Her arms almost falter when Erwin kisses her mouth again, his tongue sliding against hers hotly and it takes self-control not to grab onto Erwin then and there, to pull him closer and beg him to take her quicker.

"Think you can keep your hands up, for me?" Erwin's hand tugs on the already low waistband of her pants and as Agatha brings her eyes to him, he's got an almost cheeky smile on his lip, "Or we can stop if–"

" _No_ , _no_. Let's continue, for you," she rushes to confirm her want with him, leaning into him and Erwin chuckles and presses another gentle kiss to her lips, a small blush dusting onto her cheeks from the action.

She stands so Erwin has an easier time to remove her pants along with the ODM gear's leather straps. Her cheeks start to burn hotly once more and she has to avert her eyes bashfully when Erwin's hand squeezes her sides so very softly as he works her pants down, and his mouth presses gentle kisses to each newly uncovered inch of her.

The love Erwin puts in each adoring touch seems too over the top for her, though she cannot bring herself to ask him to stop with his affections.

In one swift motion, Erwin lastly removes her panties and Agatha burns even redder when he presses another kiss so close to her labia that her clit throbs, her breath hitches and she closes her eyes timidly.

She's pulled back onto Erwin's lap and only as her thighs touch Erwin's does she realize the man has also discarded his clothes and now only sits in his boxers. Contrary to her bashful gaze just a minute ago, she can't help _but_ to stare and try to imagine how impressive must his cock be without the pesky piece of clothing hiding it.

"My eyes are up here darling." Agatha gasps as Erwin playfully slaps her ass and squeezes it for good measure before she looks up at him. Erwin leans back further in his chair and Agatha notices the hint of mischief in his gaze right as he pats his leg, "I want you to ride my thigh."

She's blushing hard at the lewd request before she can actually wrap her head around the idea, and then she struggles to answer him properly, her imagination rendering the scene and her pussy clenches in response. Shaking her hair out of her face she collects her words, though her voice sounds almost breathless, and definitely exhilarated, "That.. that can't possibly satisfy you, _I_ should please you–"

"I am plenty satisfied from just watching your body," his hand moves to pinch her nipple and squeeze her hips in turn to accentuate his words, sultry and hot, "And to see you take your pleasure from me like that? To see you put on display like that for me and be unable to use your hands, so all that's left is just your hips and my thigh? That drives me just insane."

His hand slides behind her neck and seconds later he's biting and grazing his teeth over her jawline, leaving blazing kisses down her neck and bite marks in the crook of her neck all until it's enough to make her writhe in his hold. Through half-lidded eyes she meets Erwin's gaze and catches her lover into another kiss, biting on his lip before pulling back.

She decides on his right leg seconds later and hauls one of her legs over it, taking only a second more for them both to adjust comfortably in the plush chair. And then she lowers herself onto his thigh, experimentally straddles it with her legs on either side of it.

Glancing up, Erwin's still leaned back in his seat and his eyes follow her with anticipation. The red dusting his cheeks sends a white-hot rush down her lower belly and strokes her ego just right, her hips taking her first slow drag against him, and with it she decides she's going to put on a _show_.

The warmth and pressure she gets from each drag pressing against her clit is glorious and she doesn't hide her gasps and pants as they come. She experiments with the movement, obscenely aware of her wetness sticking all over his leg with each slow grind against him, the broken whines she emits as she snaps her hips faster against his muscular form under her.

She finds a rhythm that makes her lightheaded quickly. When Erwin's hand comes to support her side, she grinds onto his thigh more earnestly, her eyes closing and her own arms completely forgotten for the moment. Indulging only into the blissful warmth racking up her body and the throbbing of her clit, feeling and chasing the buildup she feels slowly settling into her core.

She cracks her eyes open and _whimpers_ , high-pitched and teary, having to bite on her own lip to quell herself as she takes in Erwin and how his hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking himself in turn with the rock of her hips. He's biting his lip too and those blue eyes slide over her form and look her back in the eyes, utterly shameless.

Her spine tingles, so does her clit and she drags her tensing body with increasing need over Erwin's thigh, her climax tantalizingly close yet not quite there. Erwin's hand on her hip helps her hold her rhythm as she almost falters in her thrusts, small tears well up in the corners of her eyes as she grinds against him, on the cusp of release.

It takes four, five times more of desperate grinding and a mantra of _please please please_ before something akin to lightning sears down her spine, a moan spilling from her lips that feels to go on and on. She barely registers Erwin climaxing along with her as she slumps forward, writhing with pleasure. Her arms instinctively wrap around Erwin, staying on top of him even as her orgasm fades and her head begins to clear.

"That was.. _impressive_ ," Erwin sighs blissfully, pressing kisses to the top of Agatha's head as he wraps his muscular hands around her resting frame.

"It better have been. My thighs are killing me, you know, from doing all the work." She cheekily punches at his chest, but it's true that she's tired and she yawns before continuing softly, "Not like I really would mind that, anytime."

Erwin chuckles to himself and only when Agatha looks up at him with a raised eyebrow does he explain himself, "You're already thinking of a next time?"

"...I'm certainly wishing," her lips pucker and she averts her gaze from him with eyebrows drawn together, though she's blushing all the way to the tips of her ears again.

Erwin laughs silently once again, earning another curious look from Agatha that makes him smile more, "I think we can make that wish come true."

\--

_"Is this about the rumor? The one that some_ kid _lied about their age and somehow passed through the regiment military training?"_

_"Probably. Look at the commander, he definitely has someone in mind to make an example of."_

_"I sort of feel bad for whoever that bastard is. Sort of."_

The hall filled with hushed laughter as Agatha joined the gathering masses with the other recruits of the survey corps, the large hall already feeling stuffed. More people trickled in behind her, the conversations among friend circles changed, and Agatha slated herself stiffly against the far back.

 _Ah_. It had come to light then. Apparently.

 _'Of course it would,'_ with her head hung low she admits to herself, despite her carefulness someone had dug deep enough and figured it out, or she has given it away. She still wishes it would have taken more time.

Through people trickling by and her loose hairs falling in front of her face (that hid both a guilty frown tugging down her lips and a tightening throat) she gazes at the open space in the middle of the hall.

It's occupied only by the few elites of the survey corps - and _commander_ Erwin Smith standing amongst them, the most demanding presence there as always. Agatha cannot see his face from where she stands, though it doesn't keep her from wondering what expression he made when the rumor-now-truth reached his ears.

The title Erwin possesses is something she had almost forgotten exists with how much time she has spent together with him. But as she remembers her place among the many other soldiers around herself, she accepts to face whatever comes next like any soldier here would.

It's not long from then when Erwin's voice booms through the hall, "Is Agatha Fielding present?"

Agatha pushes off the far wall and fixes her crooked expression by the time her last few steps ring off the rocky tiles in the middle of the hall. Bringing her head up, face neutrally serious and back straight, she salutes, "Present, sir!"

The whispers all around are cut short and Agatha sees the reason why in full definition, standing in front of her. It's almost ridiculous to have ever thought of forgetting why Erwin holds the commander's title - the man's icy gaze puts everyone in their place.

His eyes stop looking over the crowd and land back to her. The faint light from the torches lining the walls and the shadows they cast, in turn, make Erwin's face all the rougher from where he stands two feet in front of her. He's staring her down and Agatha's too headstrong in her conviction to see this through to look anywhere else but back at him, yet she doesn't try to read his expression in fear of finding something too much for her to handle.

"Soldier, inform everyone in this room of your age."

The truth is sour and acidic in her mouth, but Agatha doesn't know when to cut her losses - and she fears what will happen when the truth spills.

She hasn't broken from his stare all this time and she wishes that the next words out of her mouth would be true, "I am eighteen. Turning nineteen in a month, sir–!"

There's pain and she's tumbled on the floor, elbows first in seconds, a hiss of pain and another leaves her when her careful fingertips run over the sore throbbing, right on her cheekbone. There's almost no shock regarding the punch, rather a slowly dawning acceptance upon her scrunched up face, even at Erwin's next words.

"Stand, soldier. If you're an adult like the rest of us here, you'll take your punishment on your feet. Is that understandable?"

Agatha sways only a little as she stands straight before Erwin again, clamps her arms into a salute once more, and looks up at her Commander, "Yes, sir!"

Each smack and punch takes her with force, only by stumbling can her body keep upright before the next assault grazes into her skin. Even when Erwin's leg catches her into the shins more than once, she's already tripping the other way just to hold true to what her commander has asked of her.

She's sure there are many eyes on her as the only few sounds heard are the blows by Erwin's hands and her legs dragging over themselves, her attached ODM gear clanking as an afterthought to each blow. But her eyes are only trained onto Erwin through it all, through the sometimes blinding pain and more than ever messed up hair, she holds his gaze with the best of her abilities.

The last kick is high on her ribs but it doesn't bring her as close to falling over as some other agile-placed assaults had been. She stands with her back slouched for a while, taking slow, wheezing breaths, before pulling her shoulders up and back, aching arms crossing into a salute again as Erwin wipes off the blood splattered over his own knuckles from her now busted lip.

"How old are you, soldier?"

"I am… fourteen, sir…!" Her lower lip trembles and her eyes clamp shut for once, only to preserve the tears threatening to spill, less because of the pain nor the humiliation and more by her own rising guilt.

"Let this demonstration be a good reminder _to everyone_ , that truth is valued high among the ranks here and extensive lies are punishable. If anyone suddenly finds themselves feeling like they haven't been upfront about something, it's better to come clean by yourself. Unless any of you feel like becoming another example as seen today. Everyone's dismissed." Erwin's words cut through the air and by the sounds of rushing footsteps everyone's more than glad to scram back to their duties for once.

Erwin's hand slides gently under Agatha's jaw and locks his fingers tight there once enough people have cleared. His gaze is still cold and the expression is hard to read, but his hand holds her face so gently she leans as it wills her, "Get yourself patched up, then stop by my office."

Her eyes crack open as Erwin's hand leaves her face and through blurred vision, she sees his back turned to her before he waltzes out the hall. Agatha doesn't stay there any longer, not there for any remaining people to stare at the darkening bruises.

\--

She cannot sit in front of a doctor that raises his eyebrows at each new bruise she points out for long and leaves without taking her removed ODM gear with her and her legs still bruised and unchecked, which makes the trip to the commander's office more difficult.

She's already had enough time to think through a hundred different scenarios and things Erwin could want from her, and by the time she stands in front of his office door again, she's nowhere closer to knowing.

Her knocks on his door feel stiffer this time and when his voice calls her inside, she doesn't know if to treat him as her commander or as _Erwin_. Shutting the door behind her, she dares to take only a few steps forward into the room before saluting.

A few burning candles illuminate Erwin's face where he sits behind his desk, as usual, the rest of the room cast in dark as night has descended. It limits the places her gaze can linger on and brings her focus to him, and the exasperated expression Erwin wears as he looks her in the eyes.

There's a tired sort of silence before Erwin speaks, voice low, tired too, "Come here."

His fingers thrum on his desk before he scoots his chair back, leans back into it, and watches as Agatha makes her way soundlessly over to him, and after a moment of thought half-sits, half-leans herself against the wooden desk.

Neither of them seem to expect to receive an apology from the other, rather an explanation, and that makes going one step at a time easier.

Her eyes are back to him and Erwin gazes back thoughtfully for a moment longer, head rolled back a little and holding her gaze through his lashes before he sighs and starts.

"If I were a good commander, I would have already sent you to pack your bags and have you sent home before the sun can rise again. Or I would have requested to move you to the garrison branch - it might hurt your reputation for getting kicked from a regiment that desperately needs people though, but working there would put you at almost no risk of getting killed, though I doubt you would like it."

Erwin pauses intentionally, though it is more to hold his own breath and temper. He's had too much time to think his words through and trying to put a filter on them now is not going to work. Pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling sharply, he concludes and shifts forward in his seat.

Although Agatha is standing and thus Erwin has to gaze up when looking at her, as he speaks his next words he could just as well be staring her down with the stillness he brings, "And I can still _go_ and _do_ either of those things, anytime."

"So I advise that you tell me, or rather, give me a reason why I shouldn't," he continues, not louder but sterner as his voice does. "Because looking through your file all that can be concluded is that the only reason you chose the survey corps was because you knew the military police wouldn't let you in and the garrison would leave a stain on your ego, so you came here as a last-ditch effort to die as a hero?"

It's downright accusatory of something that's very much plausible, that Erwin knows, but his own version of what lead someone so young to join the scouts doesn't sit right in his head and he's wound tight as he sits straight in his chair and looks at her expectantly for any sort of answer.

Agatha's sure that by the time Erwin lays down his question she gripped her hand tight enough to break at least one bone there, but that's not really true. The thought just quickly flashes in her mind and then she's forced back to think up a cohesive answer if she wishes to stay.

And she does, _wants to,_ badly. Just as much as she wants to lean in and speak a bit more with actions than words how they've grown accustomed to, but Erwin's already stern gaze shoots down any ideas of that. His face doesn't betray anything on what sort of answer he's looking for and it makes her shift her eyes and body away from him in rigid frustration.

She doesn't want to argue through emotions when Erwin has asked so matter-of-factly, yet it's such a specific question that she wonders if it isn't personal. For all she knows now, it's an accusation if she's ever heard one.

With that in mind she starts, a little shaky at start but with conviction, and even starts pacing around with small steps as she speaks, "How dare you–? I came here to live and to have a _better_ life. When they approved me for the training corps, I was simply astonished to get my _chance_ at it, even three years away from home was bliss. And when after all those years of training I earned a spot at the top of my class only to find out I couldn't possibly get into a spot as secure as the military police, because of some paperwork? _Yeah_ , that almost did make me throw all my effort to the wind, but then–"

And here she realizes, that for her at least, it does get personal and goes even a little bit further because it has everything to do with Erwin.

He's still holding an air that denies her the freedom to lean in close and hold onto him to ease his mind, so she backtracks to seat herself on the table once more before letting her speech carry that adoration.

"–then, through you I taught myself not to throw it all away. I still remember your speech on the day I had to make a choice in which regiment to join, and the way you spoke to the whole crowd that day - with so much conviction and drive - it reminded me that I have another chance at life aside the garrison or returning home. That I don't need to wallow in self-pity to continue living, rather stand on my two feet and prove myself again, though this time alongside the scouts."

"And since I was given the chance… to prove myself to you too, with nothing but respect and gratitude at first, and when you let us grow closer - with more adoration and loyalty that you showed to me too. I enjoy living here with the scouts, with you, every day. Even after seeing how terrifying our job is outside the walls, I want to continue living like that, and I want to do it along with you. If you only let me, Erwin."

She finishes and offers him a soft smile that reaches her eyes, aware all else is his decision now. One of her hands is wrapped around the edge of the desk and is holding her steady, her other hand is over her heart and her fingers are bunched up tight in her jacket just to keep from shaking.

Erwin stands moments later and only needs to take one step before he's up close and practically leaning over her, which he really is once he places his hands against the edge of the desk at either side of her yet manages it so neither of them touch. He's still serious, but as Agatha follows her gaze up to him, there's almost a softness to his serious edges, an understanding.

"I believe you," he murmurs the words softly, peering at her through half-lidded eyes and slides one of his hands into hers, giving it a soft squeeze, "How can I not after all that? It sounded almost like a love confession."

Her cheeks redden at Erwin's tease and realization dawns that despite being more than close they've managed to skip over such confessions, "That's certainly possible."

Erwin hums and smirks down at her, moving his pointer finger over his lips, his head tilted to the side slightly, "Look who's catching feelings."

She certainly is, and she doesn't hesitate to pull him and his damn smirk down into a kiss, then to wrap her hands behind his neck to hold him there. He's quick to grab her around the waist and pull her against him, eagerly closing the gap between them and roaming his hands over her body before pulling away, "You're too damn tempting for your own good."

"I love you too," she hums in amusement and her cheeks are still dusted red, eagerly reaching to pull him down for another kiss.

"I love you too," Erwin murmurs back before indulging himself in pressing his lips over hers smoothly, stopping only to bite on her lower lip and surrounding her more tightly with his arms.

Erwin's hands move into her hair and wrap tightly around her waist as he practically holds her up against him, the table forgotten and his legs already moving towards the door inside his office that leads to the adjacent bedroom.

His kisses drift from her lips but he's quick to continue pressing them down her jawline and nibble lower over her neck, open-mouthed and hot, yet he still manages to talk, "I still had a few questions in mind, about you and your home life, though I suppose they can wait?"

Agatha’s clinging to him hard with her head resting on his broad shoulder, marveling as he bites her neck, and when Erwin still delegates time to speak it makes her whine needily, "They b-better wait, otherwise this is plain torture."

She feels him grin against her skin but she doesn't complain when his mouth resumes biting and kissing down her neck. She vaguely registers as Erwin pushes into the bedroom until she's out of his hands and on the cool bed sheets.

He takes only a moment to overlook her delicately splayed out form before crawling into the bed and kissing her once more, working her out of her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. Erwin throws both articles of clothing away just as quickly as his lips attach to her collarbone, gently sucking and biting a few pinkish marks on her skin.

Her hands entangle in his hair and run through it, letting out slow shuddering breaths as Erwin's lips pay great attention to her and gives a cheeky smile when he glances at her with his now messed up hair. The current kiss against her skin turns into a bite and then Erwin's lips linger down her body in a warm line, before biting down over her hip bone.

It makes her gasp hard and her clit throbs as her hips buck in response. Finding Erwin eyeing her with a slow-heavy smile as his fingers tuck under the waistband of her pants and tug them down inch by unbearable inch is even better and her thighs squeeze together tightly as her clit throbs once more.

As Erwin leans back to shake off his jacket, another pang of arousal hits her and she marvels in the conscious thought of being almost completely bare in front of him while the man himself is still fully dressed. Though the wish to have him as equally naked as her is even more tempting.

Agatha shuffles upright and leans into Erwin to peck at his lips, her hands tracing over the muscles of his chest through his shirt before eagerly working to get the buttons of it undone. 

She can't help but to break from his lips hastily and with a wet pop as she slides the shirt down from his shoulders just to ogle at his muscular form and run her hands over his well-built sides and six-pack, without shame, yet blushing furiously as she does.

Her hands soon drift lower down his abdomen though she doesn't even get to reach low enough for the zipper before Erwin crashes their lips together and she gasps from the suddenness of it, though it turns into a muffled mewl as his tongue slides past her lips and traces the inside of her mouth and over her tongue.

He tips her backwards and they both fall back easily onto the mattress, his hands in her hair to hold her in place under him as he runs his tongue smoothly over hers until their lungs remind them to break apart and breathe. His forehead rests against hers as he thumbs away some drool from her lips, and Agatha takes her chance to bite at his thumb, "Erwin, I _swear to god_ if you're going to be uptight about whether your cock fits or not tonight, I'm going to _die_."

She just about punches him when he genuinely chuckles at that, but her breath hitches before she can do so as Erwin leans closer and bites on her ear, his breath hot and heavy against her skin, "You'll have to wait for that. I'm making sure you won't be able to complain about doing all the work again."

His teeth attach to her neck for the brief time it takes his hands to slide down her body and hook his fingers in her panties to slide them off of her, before kissing and nibbling in a line from her neck all the way down until his head is between her legs.

She follows him with her eyes, and when he spreads her legs further and licks his lips, making sure to look her in the eyes before dipping his head and gliding his tongue over her labia, it stirs all her pent-up arousal into her clit in a single second.

Erwin's tongue makes for a teasing pace as his arms wrap around her legs and his hands come to massage the inside of her thighs. His nose bumps her clit as he grows more insistent in bringing more soft gasps past Agatha's lips and his hot tongue travels upwards before finally taking her clit eagerly in his damp mouth.

Agatha's hands clutched into the covers of the bed, and as Erwin only added to the stimulus by teasingly dragging two of his fingers over the entrance of her wet cunt, her toes curled against the mattress, her thighs trembling and wishing only to pull Erwin in closer.

Her gasps become sharper as she could feel her orgasm building, with each flick from Erwin's tongue making her more and more lightheaded, her back arching up when she felt on the cusp of it, only for the warmth of Erwin's mouth to retreat moments before she gets there.

" _F–uck–_ " she throws her head back as her hands run through her hair in frustration, her hips bucking against air for any crumb of friction and when she does not find it, her eyes turn to glare Erwin down, only to find him licking her juices off of his fingers, ".. _Fuck_."

"I'll fuck you in a second, don't worry," Erwin smirks as he licks the last of his fingers clean, hands indeed moving to undo his pants.

"So vulgar," she breathes, but it's not a complaint as she watches with eagerness as Erwin finally pulls down his pants and boxers one after the other, finally letting her gaze at his hard cock before she drops her head back on the mattress with cheeks burning red again.

He's slid on a condom he retrieved from his discarded pants before kicking the article of clothing off the bed and coming to rest between Agatha's legs. His hot breath tickles her chest as he leans over her, carefully aligning his cock with the entrance of her wet cunt and pecks at her lips before he slowly pushes in.

Her eyes flutter shut as her mind blanks to everything but the slow stretch that feels almost too tight, but Erwin slips in easily with a little persistence and time. His lips once more move to kiss her slowly, "You okay?"

The sheets under her are sticking to her sweat-soaked skin but she still wraps her arms around Erwin's equally burning hot torso to bring his body flush over hers, "Yeah.. you can.. move."

Erwin adjusts his hold on Agatha's hips and her legs spread wider willingly as Erwin rocks his hips out and then back into her, setting the pace for a gentle fuck as Agatha's arms wrap tightly over his back and prompt him to go deeper with each back and forth of his cock. The silent sounds from the bed rocking are drowned out by Erwin's groans and Agatha's soft moans. 

Her legs find purchase in wrapping around Erwin's waist and locking around it, enticing him further into the rhythm between their bodies as his chest sticks to hers with sweat. His lips are making her breathless as each kiss steals more breath away in between her gasps that keep getting sharper as she feels her arousal coil tighter with each drag of Erwin's cock in her cunt.

Her clit tingles from being previously touched by Erwin's tongue, and each time Erwin thrusts his cock deep enough that his skin pressed up against her clit it jolts her coherency into a slurred sob. Their kisses become sloppy, Erwin's cock pushing into her with more vigor and Agatha's hands clutching onto his back painfully tight as each nears their climax.

Agatha's hips buck with a shiver at Erwin's next thrust and her orgasm runs through her with ecstasy. A deep gasp followed by a cry shakes out of her as Erwin's cock still thrusts in and out of her overstimulated cunt until his hips stutter and he comes with a groan.

She's still marveling in a shaky exhilaration when her legs slip off his waist and Erwin pulls his cock out of her before his hands scoop her up from underneath him and now she lays on top of his chest. She's too tired to pull herself closer to his mouth so she places her kisses lazily on his chest, "That.. we'll have to do that again."

Erwin chuckles and she feels the low vibrations of it ring through his chest and Erwin draping a cool bed sheet over them as his other hand comes to comb through her hair equally lazily, "You felt good too."

He hums in contentment and her eyes flutter shut as his arms wrap around her frame with a tired yawn. She yawns too some time after, equally content to fall asleep in his warm embrace, surrounded by sheets and pillows that smell very much like Erwin. Both happy to be in the presence of each other.


End file.
